gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Staffel Vier
Die vierte Staffel von Glee wurde in den USA das erste Mal auf dem Sender FOX am 13. September 2012 ausgestrahlt.Die erste Folge der 4. Staffel wurde in Deutschland auf dem Pay-TV-Sender RTL Passion erstmals am 5. Juli 2013 ausgestrahlt. In dieser Staffel werden ebenfalls neue Charaktere eingeführt, z.B. Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Hunter Clarington als auch den Gewinner der zweiten Staffel von The Glee Project, Ryder Lynn (Blake Jenner). Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans) gehört seit der vierten Staffel zu den Hauptdarstellern. Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) und Jayma Mays (Emma Pillsbury) wurden wiederum zu Nebendarstellern heruntergestuft, nachdem sie drei Staffeln lang zu den Hauptcharakteren gehörten. Handlung An der McKinley beginnt ein neues Jahr und der Glee Club ist nun beliebt. Bei den Auditions beschließen sie das Marley, eine neue Schülerin in den Glee Club kommt. Jake , auch ein neuer Schüler und Halbbruder von Puck kommt wegen seiner Wutausbrüche nicht zu den New Directions. Unique ist jetzt im Glee Club und Kitty eine Cheerleaderin mobbt Marley wegen ihrer Mutter die Küchenhilfe ist. Derweil wird Rachel an der NYADA von ihrer Tanzlehrerin gemobbt. Außerdem fährt Burt Kurt nach New York und alle Mitglieder der New Directions streiten sich darum wer die neue Rachel wird. Brittany bekommt aufgrund ihrer schlechten Noten von Will und Emma Nachhilfe und Kurt und Rachel beziehen ihre erste Wohnung. Rachel findet etwas über Cassandra raus und nun droht ihr der Rausschmiss und Jake hat sich für Marleys Mutter eingesetzt. Blaine und Brittany kanidieren als Jahrgangssprecher und Artie unterstützt Brittany und Sam Blaine. Will verlässt für ein paar Monate die McKinley , doch Emma möchte nicht mit. Isabelle Wright stellt Kurt als Praktikanten ein und Rachel hat ein Date mit Brody, bis Finn an die Tür klopft. Da Blaine Kurt betrogen hat macht dieser Schluss und auch Rachel und Finn und Santana und Brittany machen Schluss. Beiste kann Emma davon überzeugen, das sie nicht mit nach Washington muss. Marley ist in Jake verliebt, doch seine Freundin Kitty macht ihr das Leben schwer. Finn hat New York den Rücken gekehrt und fühlt sich wie ein Versager. Das Schulmusical Grease wird aufgeführt und Mike , Artie , Finn und Mercedes suchen die Rollen. Finn lernt Ryder kennen, einen neuen Schüler, der zum Vorsingen kommt und Marleys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht, was Kitty gefällt und Jake missfällt. Sue will verhindern das Unique eine weibliche Nebenrolle bekommt, aber Finn kann sich durchsetzen. Als Will den Kids erklärt das Finn vorerst den Club leitet misfällt das nicht nur ihnen, sondern auch Sue. Kitty greift Marley immer mehr an sie will sie davon überzeugen das sie zu dick ist und sich übergibt, hat ihr Kleid zu eng genäht und sich auf einer Pyjama-Party über sie lustig gemacht. Rachel und Kurt kehren für Grease an ihre Schule zurück, was ein Fehler war, denn Kurt möchte nicht mit Blaine reden. Und Rachel muss immer an Finn denken. Sie ruft Brody an, aber ans Telefon geht Cassandra , die ihr erzählt das sie Sex hatten. Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Mike und Santana kommen zu Besuch um die New Directions zu unterstützen. Rachel, Kurt, Brody und Isabelle Wright feiern eine Party, und Brody hat sich entschuldigt. Zwischen Santana und Quinn, die jetzt mit einem Yale-Professor zusammen ist gibt es Streit. Emma, Sue und Will kommen zu den Sectionals. Nach den Warblers sind die New Directions dran, doch Marley bricht während des Auftritts zusammen. Cast Episoden :Hauptartikel: Episodenliste 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' 'Britney 2.0' 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst' 'Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?' 'Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht' 'Glease' 'Dynamische Duette' Garret Lerner |Regie = Bradley Buecker |Handlung = Finn engagiert sich und hilft seinen alten Mitschülern bei der Vorbereitung auf die Sectionals. Quinn kommt aus Yale für die Feiertage nach Hause und nimmt Kitty unter ihre Fittiche. Auch Jake und Ryder legen ihre Differenzen für das Wohl der Gruppe bei. Derweil planen Rachel und Kurt in New York ein „verwaistes“ Thanksgiving zu feiern. Doch es kommt anders als gedacht. Kurt bekommt einen Rat von einer vertrauenswürdigen Quelle, während sich Rachel und Brody wieder näher kommen. |Songs = Homeward Bound/Home • Come See About Me • Whistle • Live While We're Young • Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time • Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain • Gangnam Style }} 'Schwanengesang' 'Tatsächlich ... Glee' 'Ladies First' 'Kalender Boys' 'Die Diva in dir' 'Eine lässt das Lieben' 'Dramen á la Hollywood' 'Fehde' 'Heimliche Laster' Garrett Lerner |Regie = Eric Stoltz |Handlung = Die Glee Kids machen sich selber zur Wochenaufgabe ihre peinlichsten Lieblingskünstler zu performen. Währenddessen erfährt auch Rachel was hinter Brodys Verhalten steckt. |Songs = Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO • Copacabana • Against All Odds • Wannabe • My Prerogative • Creep • Mamma Mia}} 'Letzte Chancen mit Schuss' 'Süße Träume' 'Licht aus' 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit' 'Vom Finden der Liebe' Kategorie:Staffeln